Lynn Marcus
Lynn Marcus was the sister of Kerry Marcus, who was a man who had been taken prisoner after the suspicion of the murder of his best friend Claude, taking as his statement his words of guilt despite having testified that a demon had killed him, said The testimony was denied because there was no evidence of it, for which he was imprisoned in the Devil Prison, a maximum security prison known to be worse than hell and to be a place from which it is impossible to escape. History Later, Dante was contacted by Lynn, who requested his services to prove the innocence of his brother being that he considered it impossible for him to be the murderer of his friend Claude . In spite of her request Dante rejected the work being that she believed that she was only guiding herself based on her emotions without having evidence, besides that in order to perform the job she needed a large pay, to which Lynn decided to give her her ring as payment, Patty. However, he accepted the work for Dante being that he owed ten ice cream for a poker bet which ended up winning, but again Dante tried to reject the work again, since he preferred the monetary payment, but when he looked back at Lynn, he had disappeared without a trace. After Dante collect information in order to go to the same prison starting a street fight and intimidate the warden of the prison for a maximum security cell next to Kerry, he learned the whole truth behind the murder, being that really a masked demon, which he had found when he was fishing and tried to fulfill his wishes (which he refused to fulfill), he had murdered his friend and disappeared after this. All because he had wanted the death of his friend without really wanting it, being that the devil he reacted to his request by assassinating Claude with an acid liquid, this generated in him a feeling of guilt for which at first he was blamed for the death of his friend. Once explained everything began an internal game of prison which ended with the death of the guards and the Warden of the prison, which were really demon that changed their appearance. Once free, Dante and Kerry went to rest in a place where Lady was. After a game of poker between Lady and Dante, which won the game thanks to a card trick, Lady wished the death of Dante. Once this was desired, the masked demon appeared to grant her wish, to which she explained that she had found that mask in the same place as Kerry did, once the wishes were requested which were not fulfilled, she tried to attack him with a shot from Kalina Ann, however, the demon disappeared from nowhere. After this, the demon attacked Dante and failed in the attempt, thus beginning a fight which Dante won. When everything returns to normalcy, Kerry tells Dante his sorrows at the death of his best friend Claude and his sister Lynn, to which Dante intrigues him about her. He said that his sister had been dead for some time when she was sick and the news of her imprisonment had aggravated her condition, causing her death. Once Dante referenced the appearance of his sister Kerry confirmed that it was she who was referring, after this Dante gave her the ring which Lynn had given her to pay so she said she did not hold any grudge. Upon hearing this Kerry broke into tears holding the ring while Dante away watching the spirit of Lynn vanished with a smile on his face. Personality It is known that she was a woman who cared very much for her brother to such a degree to appear as a spirit to help him even after death. Believing that Dante would not accept his request, he was somewhat nervous that he was his only chance for his brother to be free. She was also angry once Patty declared that it was possible that she was guilty. After the release of Kerry, Lynn was happy no matter what happened because he did not consider his brother guilty of anything. Appearance Physically she is a young woman with a fair complexion, eyes of a grayish color and, to Dante's words, with sapphire hair and pigtails. She wears a long-sleeved violet gray shirt, a cream skirt with white bottom embroidery, a cherry-colored bottom skirt and striped socks with red shoes. In addition to wearing a silver ring on the ring finger of his left hand. es:Lynn Marcus Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased